Her Guardian Angel
by Whitlock.Mason.McCarty.Cullen
Summary: The old Rosalie Hale was kind... Even sweet. But after her family's unexpected deaths, she closes off and portrays to be superficial. But the new vampire family, the Cullens, move into Forks and turn her life upside down. Especially the big, muscular, jubilant vampire who save her life.
1. Chapter 1

Just because she comes off strong doesn't mean she didn't fall asleep crying; and even though she acts like nothing is wrong, maybe, just maybe, she's really good at lying.

* * *

"Hey Sexy!"

"Waz up Beautiful?"

"Where yah goin Gorgeous!?"

Rosalie flipped her golden locks over her shoulder; dismissing the group of boys at her school.

She continued walking in the parking lot; rolling her eyes, and made her way to her BMW.

Her baby. Rosalie loved her car. It was one of the few things in the world she loved. It was her car and that necklace she wore every day. To anyone else, it was just Rosalie Hale showing off her riches, by wearing a necklace with a lone ruby on it. But, to Rosalie, it was the only memory she had of her family.

It was given to her on her sixteenth birthday by her parents. She was now 17. Her mother, father, and baby sister were victims of a car crash. How she missed the caring nature of her mother, the protectiveness of her father, and the pure innocence of her sister.

She never lets on that anything was wrong though. She just goes about her day, pretending as though she is fine. She walks around, seeming to have the confidence of a lion. Though, inside, she feels as feeble as a kitten.

She has the looks, the money, and she even plays the part. But… it a façade. Really? She is a scared, wounded little girl. Yearning for absolution, but never finding any. So, to keep herself together she builds up walls and becomes a new person. Instead of the sweet, loving person she knew herself to be; she became cocky, arrogant.

Rosalie parked her car into her garage. No, she didn't live on her own. After her family's death, her aunt came and became her guardian, hence then living in the home.

Rosalie walked numbly into her house and up to her room. There, she locked her door and lay on her bed. She did this most days. Just… stared at the ceiling. Not really seeing it though. No, she saw flashes of what her life would have been like if her family had lived.

She stayed liked that for hours. Around seven, like every day, her aunt knocked on her door and told her that she left a plate of food outside her door. This was routine. Her aunt stopped trying to get Rosalie to socialize at home months ago. She was a lost cause. And she knew it too.

After eating, she decided to retire early for the day. She changed into pajamas and slid under her covers. She didn't sleep well that night. She never did. Every night she woke up every thirty minutes, crying, because of her nightmares. She dreamed of the accident. Though she wasn't even there, she imaged it every night.

After another restless night, Rosalie got up and showered, cleaning all sweat from her body. She blow dried her hair and curled it. She then did her make up; putting her foundation on heavily under her eyes, covering the black circles. No one knew of her sleeping problems.

After picking out a designer outfit, she decided she looked presentable. She looked like a model. Perfect. That is what she aimed for. To show people she was fine. Everyone wrote off her tough exterior as normal. It seemed as though everyone forgot about the old nice Rosalie. Like the self center Rosalie was the only Rosalie that there ever was. No one even questioned it.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, ate, and made her way to her BMW.

When she arrived at school, she put on a prideful face and opened up her car door. She made her way out of her car, capturing every ones attention. She strutted towards the school building; guys wolf whistling and girls sighing in self-pity.

She heard news of the new comers. The Cullens. They all were adopted. Edward was with Alice, while Jasper was with Bella, and Emmett was single. She had yet to see them though. She heard that they were good looking though. Even more so than herself. She sighed, knowing that this was just another group of people she would have to fool.

Her classes went on as normal as they always did; her socializing with the 'popular' people. As the lunch bell rang, Rosalie made her way to the lunch room alone. As she walked into the cafeteria, she scanned it as she did every day.

Her 'friends' were all sitting, laughing, and eating at their normal lunch table. Then she spotted the Cullens.

First, she saw Alice sitting on Edward's lap, them staring into each other's eyes, seeming to have a deep connection. She had heard enough about all of them that she could pick them out. Jasper and Bella were sitting close together, in separate chairs. They weren't having a stare off like the other couple; actually, they weren't even looking at each other. But Rosalie saw their hands intertwined together. It was like they were one being.

Then… then there was Emmett. Rosalie stopped breathing. He was so beautiful. He was the most handsome person Rosalie had ever seen before. But that wasn't the cause of her reaction. It was because this creature, Emmett, was staring straight at her. Golden eyes penetrating her soul. Rosalie felt naked in front of him. Like he could see right through her pretenses. Just by one look, he broke down all of Rosalie's carefully built up walls.

Rosalie couldn't take it and turned back around & ran out of the room. She ran straight to the parking lot. She didn't stop at her car though; no, she ran straight into the woods. She knew where she was going though. Most days when she felt her tolerances slipping, she left school and went to a meadow. Her meadow. This was also one of the few things Rosalie loved. She went there to think, cry, talk, etc.; whatever she needed to do. She didn't rely on people with her feelings. People would just think she was inferior. And obviously that was definitely against Rosalie's set rules for herself.

When she finally made it to the meadow, she went and sat right in the middle of it. The rays of light from the sun peeking through the trees, lighting up her face. She just sat there and soaked up the warmth. Rosalie didn't even like the warmth it brought though. She preferred the feeling the cold brought with it. But, she didn't get 'warmth' from her family anymore, just the sun. And even in Forks, it was scarce. So she took what she could get.

After a while, Rosalie heard a crack. Her eyes flew open, scanning the perimeter. She didn't see anything, but she could then sense a presence around her. She started getting scared. Rosalie knew that she was weak, so male or animal, she would lose.

Still looking around, Rosalie saw a flash of… glitter? She kept examining the meadow looking for the sparkling. Suddenly, Rosalie was pinned to the ground. She looked up into the red eyes of a blonde headed man. (A/N: James.) Rosalie was then strategizing ways to escape.

But then she felt the man's grip tighten. It was stronger than Rosalie could have ever imagined. Rosalie started tearing from the eyes, in pain.

The blonde haired man then spoke.

"Why hello there, beautiful. Why, you would be the best looking vampire in existence; more so than Heidi. You will be the perfect mate."

Rosalie then started getting scared, while cursing her bad luck by getting caught by a total psycho.

He bent down slowly, moving Rosalie's golden tresses away from her neck. Rosalie was too paralyzed with fear to do anything but sob.

He then bit down on her neck. Her wrists. Then her left heel. As he was going for the right heel, he was slammed into the nearest tree.

Rosalie was starting to feel a heat. An intense heat. Slowly turning into a burning. But before she closed her eyes, she saw Emmett. He was there in her meadow. Fighting the red eyed man. As Rosalie watched the fight, she noticed that Emmett was beating the blonde man.

Her savior.

Her angel.

Maybe he was one. He looked like one.

Her guardian angel.

Then, for Rosalie, it was like a fire had been ignited. On her.

* * *

I've NEVER done Rosalie before. Tell me what you think!!!

I think this is gonna be REALLY short. Only a few chapters, but we shall see.

Please review and give me your thoughts, it helps.

~Claire


	2. sorry

I am so sorry readers. Faithful readers. I appreciate your encouragement and reviews. They have been a blessing to me, really. But I will not be continuing any of my stories. I will put these up for adoption though. Whoever wants them may have them. Once someone has it, I will put a review in this informing you all who owns it.

Thank you and I am so sorry.

Be joyful in hope, patient in affliction, and faithful in prayer. – Romans 12:12

Claire or Whitlock (dot) Mason (dot) McCarthy (dot) Cullen


End file.
